God's United
by SpiralDragon Dark Savior
Summary: A collection of stories of superheroes,anti-heroes and villians that I think should team up. So I present to you, God's United. Rated T for gore, guts, and language. Please Review.


A/N: Sorry if you want more, but I'm trying to add only the really important parts. Just PM me and I'll make a story dedicated to the heroes crossover.

Black Adam hovered over Jotunheim, looking down at the Frost Giants. He was in a deep thought, he wondered if he should ask this race to become his allies and take the planet earth. He descended. He saw bridge formed by ice, and two towering sentries guarding it.

"Halt! Who goes there?" One growled, and rose his spear. Black Adam looked upon the sentries, he sauntered to them. To the sentries, he looked like a useless asgardian. Little did they know he was much more. Black Adam came into view. He caused the two to laugh, uproariously. Black Adam's eyes flashed a bright golden, and sent a blast of golden energy at the one on the right. The Frost Giant flew back, over the bridge, to a horrible demise. The second brought his sword down on Black Adam, it was caught with ease. Black Adam ascended to the skies, bringing the Frost Giant with him like he was a worthless insect. Black Adam spun the sword around in a circle, the Frost giant spinning with it. Black Adam then let go of the sword, sending the Frost Giant flying across the realm. He dropped to the ground, and crossed the bridge into the frozen castle. He entered, and went to the throne room.

Sitting upon the large ice throne, sat a Frost Giant with a menacing red eyes and greyish-blue skin, much like the others. His eyes narrowed as Black Adam entered. "Who are you?" The Frost Giant asked, his voice showing intimidation.

"I am known by many names. Teth Adam, Khem-Adam, The Mighty Adam, but you may called me...Black Adam." Black Adam bowed to the towering Frost Giant.

"Why are you here?"

"I come seeking allies, I have left my own universe in hopes of finding a place to rule as I once did...As a Pharoh. I have my eyes on earth"

"In our customs you must battle the strongest Champion of our race. Zagthin!"

From the shadows, a robust Frost Giant with a broad axe in his hand, emerged.

"You called for me, my lord." Zagthin asked the ruling Frost Giant.

"Yes, you must battle this man, if he wins we become his allies, but if he loses...Well, he'll be dead."

Zagthin walked to the wizard. As he rose his axe, he was struck by forks of golden lightning. The lightning emblem on Black Adam's chest, began to glow a bright golden, as did his eyes. His power increased. Zagthin dropped to the ground, he dropped his axe, and tried to block the lightning, but to no avail. He dropped to his back, unconscious.

"This was your strongest warrior?"

"You are incredible, I would be honored to join you in your quest to take Midgard."

* * *

Thor entered the throne room of Odin. He walked at a rapid pace, his helm wedged between his side and arm pit. Mjolnir was secured at his side. He bowed in the presence of Odin.

"Father, you sent for me?"

"Yes...Thor," Odin looked toubled. "Laufey has aquired a new ally, a man known as Black Adam."

"Black Adam?"

"He is powerful wizard, and former champion to a wizard in another universe."

"Should I go and defeat him." Thor was ready to charge to Jotunheim.

"No, you need help. Go to this other universe, and find a boy known as Billy Batson."

"But, Father?"

"Don't but me Thor! Now go and find him, he is Midgards only hope."

Odin formed a portal with a wave of his hand. Thor entered, after putting on his helm. He entered the portal, and found himself on a roof overlooking a city. A nearby sign said: Fawcett city. Walking along the streets, a boy in a red shirt with golden trim walked. Thor leaped from the building and landed on the ground before him.

"Sha-" The boy was interuppted by Thor.

"No, don't, my name is Thor. I am the god of Thunder and son of Odin. A wizard known as Black Adam is threatening to take over the earth I know and love," Thor explained, "I need your help to defeat this man."

"Black Adam he's returned, I will help you...Shazam!"

From the sky, a bolt of lightning struck the boy. A grey smoke dispersed from the boy and before him stood a robust man with a red and gold outfit, and white cape.

"Let's go."

The two went to the portal, and traveled back to Asgard. They arrived in Thor's midgard. Before him a battle was taking place, between Frost Giant's and the military. The battle was in Washington D.C. Four Frost Giants were killed from the military's rockets.

"You go find Black Adam, I will slay these beast."

Thor spun Mjolnir, the sky turned gray, and thunder emanated from the clouds. Captain Marvel flew into the White House. He flew down corridors and and checked rooms, Black Adam was nowhere to be found. He then went into another room. And before him stood a man dressed in a black suit dangling upside down. Black Adam held the man's ankle.

"Captain Marvel, the wizard sent you?" Black Adam's voice sounded frantic.

"No, a god told me." Captain Marvel replied, slugging Black Adam in the face, sending him flying through the window, out onto the lawn where the battle for america was being fought. Captain Marvel flew from the white house, only to meet the end of a Frost Giant's hammer. He was launched upward, his head ringing. As he regained his blurry sight, he met Black Adam's knee in the stomach. He was sent on the roof of the White House. Black Adam formed a ball of electricity in his palm, preparing to throw it at his rival. Before he could finished Captain Marvel, he was struck by a bolt of blue lightning. He fell five feet away from Captain Marvel. Thor came down and went to Captain Marvel. He helped him to his feet, Black Adam recovered as well.

Captan Marvel flew at Black Adam like a bullet, smashing his fist into Black Adam's chest. Captain Marvel sent a flourish of blows at Black Adam, some were blocked, some dodged, very few managed to hit. Black Adam caught Captain Marvel's fist, he uppercutted Captain Marvel, sending him to the skies. Captain Marvel recovered in mid-flight, launching a volley of energy bolts at Black Adam.

"You cannot defeat me, Black Adam, surrender. Now!"

Black Adam did not reply, but launched a bolt of lightning at Captain Marvel. Thor then interjected, extended his hammer to the lightning, it stopped and flew back at his thrower. Black Adam was launched backwards like a bullet, he flew through two trees, and slid down the third. Thor launched his hammer into the air, Captain Marvel gripped the hammer in mid-flight and came down on Black Adam. Black Adam ascended to the skies before he was hit.

"Another time, Marvel, our battle shall commense on another day." With that Black Adam fled. During the battle of might and magic, the humans had defeated the evil Frost Giants.

"Well, Mr. Marvel, thank you."

"You're welcome, anything to keep that dude from taking over the world."

"Good bye, it is time for you to return to your own world."

"Yes, and thank you."

Captain Marvel waved his hand ad then created a portal, he entered it and vanished. Thor then flew upward away from the violence.


End file.
